Finding You
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Danielle "Dani" Light is a single mother and a popular singer in the famous world. Santana Lopez however is not. Their paths cross thanks to school where Dani's daughter goes to.
1. Chapter 1

Santana works as a teacher at a private school in New York where rich adults put their children in. Santana gets paid a lot and her niece Michelle, who lives with her since Santana's sister and her husband passed away the year before, goes to the private school as well.

Santana teaches grade four, the eight and nine-year-olds. Just as the bell rings, Santana starts to call out the names of her students, besides her regular late student, Jenny Light.

Michelle is in her class and her last name is Simmons. It is the third week of September and Santana has gotten used to Jenny and her mother, Danielle Light coming late.

Hearing a knock on the closed door, Santana walks over and opens it. There stands Jenny and Danielle.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Lopez." Danielle apologizes.

"Same excuse?" Santana questions.

"It's not an excuse. It's the truth." Danielle is twenty-four, from what Jenny tells her. Danielle's and Jenny's excuse is that Danielle is a musician and a famous one at that. Santana just doesn't believe it.

"Whatever you say. Jenny, please come in." Stepping aside, Jenny walks in and sits down at her desk.

"See you this afternoon, Ms. Lopez." Watching the brunette hair girl storm away, Santana rolls her eyes. _Dramatic bitch_ , Santana thinks.

At lunch, Santana sits in the lunch room eating and marking tests, while listening to the radio on her phone.

" _I have a special guest in the studio today. This twenty-four singer has a hit single and is taking the world by storm. Just six years ago, she started her career. Danielle Light is here with me today."_ Santana's eyes widen hearing Danielle's name, _"So Danielle, tell us how you got started."_

" _Since I was seven I knew I wanted to be a singer and form a band. So when I turned thirteen, my friends and I made a band and my older sister took us to the Spotlight Diner and we performed every week. I still perform there. It's where I got my start and was discovered. Sadly, my friends and I ended the band a year before I got signed and we all went our separate ways because of college._

" _I admit I do have an eight-year-old daughter, she keeps me grounded along with my family. They support me and my daughter loves to come with me to the diner to perform every night. We stay out until ten then go home to sleep. The downside is, we are always late for her to go to school. We don't sleep in, but what happens is people stall us by asking for autographs and pictures. We also go to a bakery to buy food for the homeless every morning as well._

" _The funny thing is, her teacher has no idea who I am, and I actually love it. It's hilarious every day. It makes my day but at the same time, it's insulting, but I don't care."_ Santana hears Danielle laugh making a smile form on her face, _"I really want to know how long it will take her to figure out and piece the pieces together."_

" _Is she not so smart? Or live under a rock?"_

" _Oh, of course not. She's very smart to be a young teacher. I just don't think she has the time to look my music up or something."_

" _How old is she?"_

" _Early twenties like I am."_

Hearing the bell ring, Santana turns off her phone and packs her things away before heading to her classroom. Arriving to her classroom, Santana takes one look in to find the radio on and everyone crowding around a scared Jenny, besides Michelle.

"Everyone, get in your seats!" Santana shouts furiously closing the door behind her. Watching everyone jump and get into their seats, Santana sets her things on her desk, "Now why were all of you crowding around Jenny?"

"She was mentioned on the radio." Michelle answers, "Her mom is also famous." Santana nods.

"I don't care that all of you must have gotten excited or whatever, but that doesn't give you the right to crowd around Jenny."

Charles raises his hand.

"Yes, Charles?"

"Is it true that you didn't know Jenny's mom is famous?"

"I figured but I didn't believe it." Santana admits, "I'm not that into music like I used to be."

As the end of the day arrives, her classroom empties as students catch their buses or get picked up by their parents. When the classroom only has Michelle and Jenny, Michelle and Jenny both stay in their seats working silently.

When Danielle arrives, she is panting and in high-heels and a knee length dress.

"Jen, we have to hurry." Danielle speaks to Jenny.

"Concert at the Spotlight Diner?" Santana questions smirking.

"You heard the radio interview." Danielle states.

"I did. Thank you for not calling me an idiot and living under a rock."

"I would never insult someone." Danielle clears up, "Even my bullies from school."

"Wow. Never expected that." Santana chuckles. Turning to Jenny who is waiting patiently with her backpack on along with her shoes and coat, at her desk, "You better head out, Jenny. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ms. Lopez. Bye, Michelle." Jenny waves.

"Bye, Jenny." Michelle smiles. Watching them leave, Michelle packs her things before getting up.

Heading out, Santana and Michelle hears shouting, catching their attention. Seeing Danielle and a guy arguing, they can see Jenny sitting in the car with her hands over her ears.

"Leave Jen out of this!" Danielle shouts.

"She's the fucking problem!" The guy snaps.

"No she isn't. You are."

"Oh yeah, what have I done?"

"You have been bullying Jen for months, behind my back. I'm done with you."

"I have not."

"Oh yeah? Then why is she terrified of you? Why is it when you're around she refuses to come out of her room? Explain that!" Hearing nothing come out of his mouth, Danielle scoffs, "Exactly what I thought. Call a cab, you are never allowed around me or Jen ever again."

Climbing into the front seat, Danielle locks all doors and starts to drive away.

Turning around, the guy spots Santana and Michelle.

"What are you looking at?" The guy snaps.

"Let's go." Santana whispers leading Michelle to her car.

"I spoke to you, you are supposed to answer!" The guy shouts making his way over. Giving Michelle the keys, the nine-year-old runs to the car and climbs in, locking the doors.

"Stay away from me." Santana growls turning to face him. The guy raises his hand and goes to slap her, but Santana knees him and punches him in the jaw.

Hopping into her car, she locks the doors and puts it in drive after buckling up.

Arriving home, they head up to their shared apartment with Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. Locking the door after her, Santana runs a hand through her hair before starting to make dinner.

"STOP!" Rachel shouts at Santana stopping her from making dinner.

"What?" Santana asks raising her hands and stepping out of the kitchen.

"We are going out for dinner."

"Why? Where?"

"To where I work when I'm not on Broadway."

"Spotlight Diner? How many are there anyways?"

"Just the one."

"Ah."

"Mom, that means we might see my friend's mother!" Michelle calls from the living room. Michelle knows Santana isn't her mom, but she counts her as one since she was born.

"Her friend's mom?" Kurt asks stepping out of his room.

"Her friend's mom is a musician." Santana explains.

"What's her name?"

"Danielle Light." Kurt and Rachel turns to each other confused.

"Who?" Her two best friends ask questioning. Michelle and Santana start to laugh.

"You'll see if she's there tonight."

Arriving to the Spotlight Diner, Rachel leads them in and takes over their regular table whenever they are there. Sitting together, they get their food and dig in.

Hearing music start to play, their original thought came to the radio, but Rachel realizes their radio is down. Turning around, Rachel watches a brunette take the stage and start to play her guitar with a little girl standing with the mic.

"Hi everyone, my name is Jenny. This is my mom, Danielle Light." Jenny starts. Michelle immediately gets onto her knees to see better. Santana looks at the stage as Kurt turns around to look, "My mom and I are going to perform for you tonight."

As they sing a cover of _Uptown Funk_ acoustically, Jenny leads with Danielle taking the back vocals and them rotating back and forth.

Singing a couple more covers, Danielle and Jenny take a break to have milkshakes.

"May we go say hi?" Michelle asks Santana.

"Go ahead." Seeing Michelle's excited face, she gets up and walks over.

"Hi, Ms. Light, hi, Jenny." Michelle greets smiling.

"Hey, Michelle." Danielle and Jenny greets at different times.

"Where is your mom?" Danielle asks.

"She's over there with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Kurt. Would you like to say hi?" Michelle wonders.

"Sure." Getting up with their milkshakes and Danielle's guitar, they follow Michelle.

Taking her seat again, Michelle pulled over two chairs for Danielle and Jenny before sitting.

"Hello, I'm Dani." Danielle "Dani" Light greets, "This is my daughter Jenny."

Waving, Jenny sits down next to Michelle.

"How old are you two?" The guy, Kurt, asks.

"I'm eight." Jenny whispers shyly.

"I'm twenty-four. How about all of you?" Dani questions.

"We are all twenty-seven. Michelle is nine." Rachel answers.

"So, Ms. Lopez, would you like me to keep calling you that?" Dani questions amused.

"It's Santana." Santana chuckles.

"That's a pretty name, don't you think Jen?"

"Yeah, she's pretty too."

"I know." Dani agrees, "Ready to go home?"

"Derek won't be there, will he?"

"I sure hope not. But if he is, we'll get Johnny to throw him out… again."

"You're not going to take him back, will you?"

"No. We're officially done, for good." Dani clears up.

"If he's there can I watch?"

"No." Jenny frowns, "I don't want you to learn swear words, again."

"I learned five from him already. You ground me if I say them."

"Exactly. So it's a no."

"Fine." Jenny bites her lip giving Dani puppy dog eyes.

"You're not getting your way this time." Dani shakes her head chuckling, "Finish your milkshake."

"Okay."

"Who are Derek and Johnny?" Santana wonders.

"Derek is my ex and Johnny is my security and body guard. Johnny lives at my house with his wife. They are my roommates." Dani explains, "Well, we better get home. Thank you for your time."

Wishing them goodnight, Jenny grabs Dani's guitar case, passing it to her.

Arriving home, Dani and Jenny head inside the house to see Derek. Jenny whimpers and takes up the guitar to her room, upstairs. Locking her door and putting her chair in front of her door, Jenny crawls under her bed and hides covering her ears as the ritual screaming match begin.

"I love you, Danielle. You are such an idiot if you can't see that!" Derek shouts.

"Get out of my house!" Dani speaks loudly.

"Danielle,"

"No. I will not have you poisoning my daughter's environment." Hearing the door slam, Jenny cries softly. Derek scares her.

"Jen, honey, its mom." Dani speaks softly knocking on the door. Immediately crawling out, Jenny moves the chair and unlocks her door. Diving into Dani's arms, Dani picks her up like she does every time Jenny cries, "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Nodding Jenny sniffles hugging Dani tightly. Once Jenny is calm, Dani picks out Jenny's nightgown and carries her stuff animal to her room after turning the light off. Getting Jenny to change, brush her teeth and go to the washroom, the eight-year-old crawls into Dani's big bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Practicing for her concert that night, it is October. Santana and Dani talk every day when Dani drops Jenny off or picks her up.

Jenny doesn't mind her mother's new girlfriend, Brittany Pierce, but she is still a little mean, which Jenny refuses to tell Dani in case she doesn't believe her.

Brittany is Dani's back-up dancer and they have known each other for four years. Brittany was the one who asked Dani to go on a date with her and to be her girlfriend.

"Great job everyone." Dani smiles, "Take a ten minute break."

Walking over to her girlfriend, Brittany smiles and pecks Dani's lips.

"You were amazing, D." Brittany whispers placing her hands on Dani's waist before raising her hands to Dani's chest, but Dani stops her.

"Jen is around, Britt." Dani speaks softly.

"We can go to your dressing room." Brittany wiggles her eyebrows.

"We just started dating, Britt, we aren't ready for that."

"Oh come on, D," Brittany starts pulling away, "I'll go have a cold shower."

Watching Brittany walk away, Dani shakes her head. Brittany has been pressuring Dani to have sex with her, but Dani doesn't want to. She's not a sex addict like Brittany is. That's the only problem that Dani and Brittany have… right?

"Mommy!" Turning her attention to Jenny, Dani smiles giving her a hug, "You're all sweaty." Jenny makes a disgusted face making Dani laugh.

"That's because of the sound check, honey." Dani laughs, "Let's go to the dressing room and I'll take a shower."

After arriving to the dressing room, they hear the shower running.

"Is Brittany in there?" Jenny asks.

"Most likely. I'll wait with you." Dani frowns seeing Jenny fighting within herself, "Jen, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jenny looks down.

"Jen, I know something is wrong. Please just tell me." Jenny shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

"I can't say. You will be mad."

"I can never be mad at you, honey."

"Can we go home?"

"Sure." Gathering her purse and phone, they head out just as Brittany steps out of the washroom clothed and not wet from the shower.

"Jenny, you are dead to me." Brittany whispers to herself.

Arriving home, Dani jumps in the shower as Jenny curls up on the couch crying. When Dani was talking to her manager and was busy, she didn't see Brittany come up to her.

" _Hey, Jenny." Brittany greets faking being nice, and Jenny can see that._

" _Hi, Brittany." Jenny nods as her own greeting._

" _I want you to stay away from your mom." Jenny looks at her confused._

" _What?"_

" _Whenever I'm around, stay the hell away from us. When your mom and I get married, you are off to a boarding school and you will not come home, period." Seeing tears in Jenny's eyes, Brittany continues, "You need to be independent, your mom won't be around forever."_

" _She said she will be." Jenny's tears start to fall._

" _That's a lie. She can die anytime." Watching Jenny take off running, the eight-year-old sobs, heading to the dressing room._

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Dani asks walking in quickly. Kneeling down on the ground next to Jenny, the young girl dives into her arms.

"Don't leave me." Jenny sobs. Hugging Jenny close, Dani promises she's right there and not going anywhere. Once she is semi-calm, Jenny tells her what happened but not who said it.

"Jen, who said that to you?" Dani asks furiously, but hiding it from her daughter.

"I can't tell you." Jenny whimpers.

"Was it Brittany?" Looking away, the tears come again, "It was, wasn't it?"

Jenny sniffles hiding her face into Dani's neck nodding.

"Jen, nothing will happen to me. I'm with you forever, remember?"

"I love you." Jenny whimpers.

"I love you too."

After dinner, they head to the concert and once inside the building, they walk over to the meeting area. Spotting Brittany, Dani walks over. Before Brittany could kiss her, Dani slaps her, hard.

"What was that for?" Brittany asks holding her cheek.

"This is the final night you are one of my dancers. We are over and I want you to stay away from Jen and I." Dani glares holding Jenny close.

"What did I do?"

"You said you would send Jen to a boarding school, that I won't be around forever and you made her cry. I don't know how long you have been saying these things to her, but it's over."

"You're breaking up with me."

"No kidding."

"You'll come back to me. People always do."

"Not going to happen." Raising her hand, Brittany swings it toward Jenny, but Johnny grabs it.

"Get out." Johnny glares, "Or I will throw you out."

"No." Furious, Johnny walks passed Jenny and Dani, before removing Brittany from the stadium.

With Brittany, she is in Dani's bed laying there naked and under the covers. Hearing the downstairs door open and close, she knows Jenny, Dani and Johnny are home. Brittany climbed over the fence and used the secret hidden key to get inside. She left voice messages on Dani's phone begging her to give her another chance and that she will change.

"Good night, honey, I'll see you in the morning." Brittany hears Dani's voice.

"I love you." Jenny's voice is heard.

"I love you too."

Watching Dani arrive to her room and turns on the light, Brittany looks at her.

"What the heck, Brittany? How did you get into my house?" Dani asks in surprise.

"To beg for forgiveness." Brittany gets up and walks over to Dani. Seeing Dani lick her lips staring Brittany in the eye.

"I can't forgive you." Dani whispers, "You could hurt Jen again."

"I'll change. I'll be nicer and work at it. Just one more chance."

"I…" Dani starts until she gets cut off by Brittany's lips.

"One more chance." Brittany whispers taking Dani's hands and putting them on her chest. Feeling Dani kiss her back, Brittany knows either Dani has given her another chance or she is losing control. Removing Dani's clothes after closing and locking the door, Brittany lays Dani on the bed and takes the lead.

The next morning, Dani awakes cuddling up to Brittany.

 _I'm such an idiot_. Dani thinks cursing at herself. Crawling out of bed, Dani takes a shower before leaving her room, dressed. Stopping at Jenny's room, the eight-year-old is colouring and doing homework.

"You forgave Brittany." Jenny whispers looking up at Dani.

"She promised to change. I didn't forgive her. It's a test. The second she hurts you, I want you to tell me." Jenny nods.

"She scares me."

"I know." Jenny knows her mom is bisexual but more lesbian than bi.

"Could you take away her chance?" Jenny asks hopeful.

"How about this, I give her a day and if you still are scared of her, it's over."

"Okay."

At breakfast, Dani informs Brittany of the plan, and she is furious.

"Why do I even bother? It's not like she will like me or forgive me anyways." Brittany snaps. Jenny jumps out of her chair and hides in Dani's arms.

"Just get out, Brittany." Dani snaps.

"Fine. By the way, great sex last night." Brittany smirks. Jenny's face turns green as Dani glares.

"Don't talk like that around my daughter."

"Too late." Watching Brittany leave and the front door slams, Dani sighs.

"I hate that subject." Jenny looks up at Dani, "It's gross."

"I know." Dani agrees.

Over the next month, Jenny has gotten closer and closer to Michelle also; Dani and Santana have gotten to the point that they exchanged numbers. They consider each other friends and talk to each other like they are teenagers, always talking twenty-four-seven.

It is Saturday and Michelle invited Jenny over for a sleepover so Dani is following the address Jenny was given.

"I'm scared, mommy." Jenny admits sitting in the back of the car.

"I know you are, honey, but I'm just a phone call away. You can even call me tonight to say good night." Dani reassures.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure Santana will let you call."

"I can't sleep without hearing your voice. What do I do?" Dani pulls out her iPod and passes it to Jenny, "Remember you downloaded my songs onto that? Listen to that while you sleep."

"Thank you, mommy."

Parking at the apartment complex, Dani climbs out with Jenny, who is holding her backpack and pillow. Taking her bag and sleeping bag, Dani locks the car behind them. Arriving to the correct apartment, Jenny knocks on the door.

"Santana! Get the door!" Dani hears Kurt's voice.

"Why can't Rachel?" Santana comments.

"She's making lunch." Jenny and Dani fights laughter, looking at each other.

"Ugh, I was watching a movie. It's the good part."

"Santana Miranda Lopez, get the door."

"I didn't know you are my father."

"I'll get the door." Michelle shouts making everyone go silent.

"No I got it." Santana groans. Hearing footsteps, the door slides open, "Ah, it's a serial killer." Santana smirks.

"Oh yeah, totally." Dani rolls her eyes. Jenny shakes her head amused.

"You two are weird." Jenny mutters.

"You take after me, which means you are weird too." Dani smirks. Watching Jenny's eyes widen, she rolls her eyes.

"Great. Just great."

"Come in you two." Santana laughs.

"Jenny!" Michelle smiles giving the eight-year-old a hug, "Hi, Dani."

"Hey, Michelle." Dani smiles in return, "Are you ready for the sleepover?"

"Yes! We are going to have so much fun!" Seeing her daughter force a smile, no one else notices, "Would you like to see my room?"

"May I say goodbye to my mom first?" Jenny asks quietly.

"Of course." Putting down Jenny's things, Dani picks Jenny up, hugging her.

"Be good okay? Remember I'm just a phone call away." Dani whispers.

"I don't want you to go." Jenny whimpers.

"I know. I know you can do this. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Please stay the night." Santana looks at Dani knowingly.

"How about you stay for lunch, Dani?" Santana offers, "That way Jenny can get used to being here with you around."

"Mommy can stay?" Jenny looks at Santana with tears in her eyes.

"Of course. I know how hard Michelle had letting me go at her first sleepover." Hearing Jenny sniffle, she hides her face trying to hold back her tears but failing, "Dani, do you think Jenny is ready for this?" Santana asks.

"I don't know. I will be up all night and tomorrow for work." Dani reveals, "I don't want her to go through this."

"I know. How about you call when you can to check up on her?"

"I told her I will in the car." Dani smiles a little. Kissing Jenny's cheek, Dani strokes her hair.

"Lunch is ready." Rachel calls out. Michelle and Kurt runs over like little kids, well Michelle is so that doesn't really work for her. Closing the door, Santana locks it and leads Dani and Jenny over. Sitting down on the only left over chair, Dani has Jenny on her lap.

After lunch, Jenny is slightly calmer but still refuses to let Dani go.

"I'll call you every time I have free time. You can even call me before you go to bed." Dani promises kneeling down. Seeing her daughter in tears, Dani holds her close, "I love you, Jen. Stay strong and be the brave girl I know you are."

"Okay, mommy." Jenny whispers wiping her eyes. Knowing Dani is going to see her new dancer, Quinn Fabray, Jenny is hoping she is nothing like Brittany.

Once Dani leaves, Jenny stares at the door wishing for Dani to come back. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Jenny looks up to see Santana. Watching Santana kneel down, she wipes the tears away.

"Your mom will be here in a couple hours. Time will fly by, I promise." Nodding, Jenny sniffles, "Is this your first sleepover?"

"Yeah. I never made friends and the friends I did make, used me to get close to mommy."

"Michelle isn't like them. I promise."

With Dani, she and Quinn are at dinner with her other dancers. They are talking about the routine and getting to know each other. Halfway through dinner, Dani texts Santana to check up on Jenny.

"It's rude to have your phone out at dinner." Quinn points out.

"Sorry, I'm just checking up on my daughter. She's at a sleepover." Dani apologizes.

"First sleepover?"

"Yes."

"I know what that is like. I refused to leave my mom's side."

"Same here." Feeling her phone buzz, Dani frowns reading the message, "I need to call her, do you mind?"

"No. Go ahead." Stepping outside, Dani calls Santana's house phone.

"Mommy?" Jenny's scared voice picks up.

"Hi, honey. What's wrong?" Dani asks.

"The thunder and lightning is scary."

Dani hears the thunder on the other end of the phone and spots the storm coming toward her.

"I know honey. Could you make it through tonight?" Jenny squeaks at the next round of the thunder.

"Mommy." Jenny whimpers.

"Jen, honey, let me tell everyone I'm leaving and I'll come to get you. Okay?"

"Hurry." Jenny whispers before screaming. Hearing the line go dead, Dani knows the power went out.

Cancelling the rest of the meeting, Dani hops into her car and drives to Santana's.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving to Santana's, Dani uses the light from her phone and the emergency lights to guide her to Santana's apartment. Knocking on the door, it opens to reveal Kurt.

"Come in." Kurt smiles sadly. Stepping in, the apartment has candles lit and lamps, "Jenny, your mom is here."

Perking up, Jenny gets up and runs over still crying. Diving into Dani's arms, Dani hugs her close.

"Mommy." Jenny whimpers.

"I'm right here, honey." Dani strokes Jenny's hair. Ever since she was born, Jenny has been terrified of thunderstorms.

Hearing the next crack of lightning, Jenny jumps as Dani covers her ears from the thunder that follows.

"Would you like to spend the night?" Santana offers.

"That's okay," Dani starts.

"I'm not asking really, you'll sleepover tonight so you don't have to drive in the storm. You two can take my room."

"How about we camp out here in the living room?" Rachel suggests. Agreeing, it's all comes down to Dani and Jenny.

"Please stay." Santana looks at Dani before standing up. Walking over, Santana stands in front of Dani, "Please?"

"Okay." Dani finally gives in. Seeing Santana smile, she locks the door before kissing Dani's cheek. Removing her shoes and coat, Santana uses a lamp and leads Dani into her room. Pulling out a set of pyjamas, Santana leaves for Dani to change.

Lying on Jenny's sleeping bag, Santana covers them with a blanket before crawling into her sleeping bag next to Dani and Michelle next to Jenny.

As the thunder gets louder, Jenny squeaks and hides her face into her mom's shoulder.

"Put on the music." Dani whispers. Putting the headphones into Jenny's ears, Dani turns on her iPod and lets Jenny to pick the song. Feeling Jenny relax, she stays cuddled up to Dani.

"How is she?" Santana whispers looking at Dani in the dark.

"Okay. She can only sleep if I'm singing to her. So we put my music on the iPod." Dani reveals.

"That's really smart." As the thunder and a crack of lightning are heard, Dani winces. She's always hated thunderstorms just like Jenny, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I hate thunderstorms." Hearing Santana move, she feels the Latina take her hand.

"I'm right here. I'll protect you." Unable to stop her smile, Dani laces their fingers together.

"Thank you." Falling asleep holding hands, Dani can't help the butterflies in her stomach.

The next morning, Rachel and Kurt get up to find Dani's and Santana's hands laced together. Taking a picture on their phones, they find the hydro still out. Pulling out cereal, they start to eat as Michelle gets up. Seeing her mom's and Dani's hands, the nine-year-old smiles.

"Are they going to get together?" Michelle whispers.

"They are perfect for each other. But I think they will stay friends for a while longer." Rachel whispers back.

Four weeks later, Dani is dating Quinn Fabray, but not as girlfriends, and Jenny likes her more than Brittany, but she rather have her mom and Santana together. If this is the best they can do for now, she can handle it.

Jenny and Michelle both know that their moms like each other because they are always flirting with each other.

Watching a movie with her mom for movie night, Jenny stares at Dani instead of watching the movie.

"Should I know what is going on through that head of yours?" Dani wonders turning to Jenny.

"I don't mind you with Quinn, but why couldn't you have picked Santana?" Jenny asks.

"Wait, what?"

"You do know Santana likes girls too. It's obvious that you two like each other."

"Jen, you don't sound like an eight-year-old."

"Don't avoid the question."

"Jen, Santana and I are only friends. Yes, I do like her, but she doesn't like me back. If the only way I can have her is as a friend, then I'll keep it that way."

"Can't you just ask her on a date?"

"Why are you pushing so hard on this, honey?"

"Michelle and I want you two together. We know Santana won't hurt you like the other idiots."

"How about Santana makes the first move? Would that work?"

"Okay. I'll tell Michelle and see if she could push Santana."

"You are my little match maker." Dani smiles.

"Proud of it." Jenny grins. Moving toward Dani, Jenny cuddles into her side and the two of them watch the movie.

Three days later, it's Halloween. Taking Jenny trick or treating, the eight-year-old holds Dani's hand tightly. Doing the whole block, and an extra street, Jenny has four bags full of candy. Dani has been thinking of adopting a little boy, but she's a little nervous on how Jenny will react.

Seeing Quinn at the gate of her house, Dani pulls up in her car with a smile.

"Hey, Quinn." Dani greets putting down her window. Seeing Quinn's upset face, Dani looks at her confused, "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating my best friend?" Quinn asks.

"Who?"

"Brittany Pierce." Dani's eyes widen in surprise.

"I didn't know you two are friends."

"Really? Brittany says otherwise."

"I promise you, I didn't know. If I knew, I would have told you."

"I don't know who to believe." Quinn whispers.

"Follow your heart. I know how hard it is. It's okay if you don't believe either of us." Watching Quinn look at her with tears, Dani parks the car, before climbing out. Pulling Quinn into a hug, she starts to let out her frustration, through tears, "Would you like to sleepover tonight? Or I could drive you home."

"I'll stay over." Quinn agrees quietly. Climbing into the car together, the gate opens and Dani drives up the driveway.

In the house, Dani and Jenny sort out the candy into bowls as Quinn changes into Dani's pyjamas and takes a shower.

When Jenny goes to bed, they head to Dani's room where Quinn climbs on top of Dani and kisses her deeply.

"Marry me." Quinn whispers causing Dani to freeze. Feeling Quinn kiss down her neck, she leaves her mark.

"Could you repeat that?" Dani whispers in surprise.

"Marry me." Quinn repeats looking Dani in the eye.

"This is going too fast." Seeing the hurt in Quinn's eyes, Dani takes her hand, "I'm not saying no, but I'm also not saying yes, Quinn." Quinn takes a breath, "May we slow this down?"

Watching the blonde nod, tears spill over.

"I know you like your friend. What's his name?"

"Puck."

"Would you like my little match maker to get you two together?"

"Jenny? Who is Jenny trying to match up?"

"This Latina and I. She really likes her. She likes you a lot though."

"At least she's honest."

"Very. So would you like her to?"

"I like being with you. I like our dates and Jenny. But I also like it when Puck and I are together." Quinn looks down nervously.

"I'm not mad, you know that right?" Quinn looks Dani in the eye to find her calm, "You're just being honest."

"What should I do? Puck told me in high school that he loves me. What if he's over it?"

"Do you have his number?"

"Obviously." Quinn chuckles rolling her eyes.

"Call him and ask."

"No."

"Want me to?"

"No."

"Too bad." Grabbing Quinn's phone from the side table, she looks up Puck while Quinn rolls her eyes but doesn't stop her crush.

Putting the phone on speaker, it rings once before Puck picks up.

"Quinn?" Puck asks.

"Hi, Puck. It's Dani calling for Quinn." Dani smirks.

"Don't." Quinn blushes.

"Do you still love Quinn?" Dani gets straight to the point.

"Aren't you two dating?" Puck questions.

"We go on dates." Quinn states, "I told you this a hundred times."

"Okay…" Puck trails off.

"Do. You. Love. Quinn?" Dani speaks slowly like talking to a four-year-old Jenny.

"Yes…"

"Thank you. Now ask Quinn out." Quinn blushes more red while Dani smirks at her, "Quinn, it means you can pick him and we can stay friends."

"Will you be my date to our friend's dinner in Lima?" Puck questions.

"I'd like that." Quinn nods.

"Dani, are you coming?"

"No." Dani answers.

"Too bad, you and Jenny are coming too. You two can be my friend dates."

"Can I say no?"

"Nope."

Quinn starts to laugh, "You lost before it has even begun."

"Great." Dani groans, "I hate big crowds and too many people in one place."

"You'll live." Puck grins on his end, "Now here is the important question for Quinn."

"Yes?"

"Will you _finally_ be my girlfriend?"

"It took you this long to ask me?" Quinn chuckles, "The answer is yes."

"Sorry for the wait. It's nice to hear your voice, Dani."

"You too, Puck." Hanging up after saying goodbye, Quinn and Dani hug before falling asleep smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle and Jenny are sitting in their classroom a month later. It is Thanksgiving weekend and Jenny and Dani are going to Lima with Puck and Quinn. Michelle and Jenny are whispering ways to get their moms together, but the earlier plans haven't worked out. Santana and Dani both won't make the first move.

It is the end of the day, and Michelle and Jenny are both annoyed.

"Mom, just ask Jenny's mom out!" Michelle pouts making Santana jump.

"I told you that I'll make the first move when I'm ready." Santana rolls her eyes.

"When will that be?" Jenny asks.

"I'm in a relationship right now. I'm just thinking of how to end it. Then I will be single for a while."

"Then you will ask my mom out?"

"Maybe."

"How about by Christmas?" Michelle questions hopeful.

"Why are you two doing this?"

"You two like each other and are a perfect match." Jenny answers smiling.

"You are so weird, you two."

"Michelle takes after you and I take after my mom."

Laughing together, Dani is in the hall. She has heard every word. She knows Santana will ask her sometime, but she can't help but feel hurt. Walking into the doorway, Santana looks up to see Dani's hurt eyes.

"Jen, time to go." Dani states evenly.

"Dani, is something wrong?" Santana asks.

"No." Without another word, Jenny and Dani walk out.

At the airport, Santana and Michelle are in the food line when Michelle spots a magazine with Dani and a guy on the cover. Walking over, she picks it up to find the guy holding Dani's hand and kissing her forehead. Skipping to the article, Michelle begins to read.

 _Dani Light was caught in New York yesterday with a guy and her daughter, Jenny. The guy and Dani were caught holding hands the entire time and Jenny was pretty hyper and very happy._

 _Is this a potential boyfriend? Would you like this to be the new Hollywood couple?_

Slamming the magazine closed, Michelle puts it back on the stand with tears in her eyes. _Why didn't Jenny tell me her mom has a boyfriend?_ Michelle thinks upset.

"What were you looking at, honey?" Santana asks walking over. Seeing the magazine with Dani on the cover, Santana sees red. Santana knows she's jealous. _Why can't I punch the guy? It's obviously he is either, using her or going to cheat, or cheated on her._ Santana narrows her eyes.

Hearing their flight get called, Santana lets Michelle drag her to their flight and aboard.

On the plane, Santana is glaring out the window muttering furiously to herself in Spanish.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Michelle whispers.

"I should have," Santana trails off, "I should have told her how I feel. Then ask her to wait if it was even an option." Watching Santana turn to her, Michelle frowns deeper seeing the hurt in her mom's eyes.

"I'm sorry. Maybe Jenny and I should have stayed out of it."

"No. If anything you made me realize how I feel toward her faster."

During the short flight, Michelle and Santana switch seats so Michelle could stare at the clouds while Santana takes a short nap. Really, she's planning ways to hurt the guy if he hurts Dani.

Arriving to Lima, Puck drives with Quinn in the front and Jenny, Ian and Dani in the back.

"Wow." Jenny whispers bouncing in her seat, "It's better than L.A." Jenny looks to Dani excited.

"I agree." Dani nods grinning. Dani's and Ian's hands are laced together. Ian and Dani have been on and off over the last couple of years, and now they are on. Ian's identity is still hidden from Hollywood which they both like.

Jenny likes Ian a lot, but she always hates how he breaks her mom's heart. Jenny actually wonders why Dani and Ian are back together, for the third time.

Arriving to the hotel for Dani, Jenny and Ian, Quinn offered her house, but they all declined.

Since it's late, Dani and Ian carry their suitcases and get a room. Dani asked Ian to get his own room, making him roll his eyes and gives Dani the middle finger while muttering swear words. Jenny heard them all.

In their room, Jenny immediately tells Dani what Ian has said and did.

"Oh, so his jerk side has returned already. Why am I not surprised?" Dani comments to herself.

"Can Puck beat him up?" Jenny asks getting ready for bed.

"Now, that would be hilarious." Dani chuckles before hearing a knock on the door. Opening it, there is Ian.

"They have no other rooms." Ian informs his girlfriend.

"Sleep in the dumpster." Slamming the door then locking it, Jenny lets out a round of applause.

Hearing the knock come again, Dani walks away while Jenny answers it. Earning a slap in the face, Jenny starts to cry. Running over to Dani, Dani hugs her tightly.

"Why the heck did you slap her, Ian?" Dani growls furiously.

"I thought she was you." Ian lies.

"That's a load of bull."

"I'm staying in here with you two, end of story." Ian glares.

"Fine, we'll go stay at a friend's house." Slipping on their shoes and coats, the two of them grab their suitcases.

"You're not leaving." Ian snarls blocking the door after closing it.

"You can't stop us." Dani snaps as Jenny slips her mom's phone out of her back pocket and rushes into the bathroom, locking the door.

Hearing something break, Jenny puts in her mom's password, their birthdays date, and clicks on Quinn's name. Hearing the phone ring, Jenny whimpers before Quinn picks up.

"Dani?" Quinn yawns.

"Quinnie?" Jenny whispers.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Quinn asks wide awake.

"Mommy is getting hurt by Ian." Jenny sniffles.

"Puck, get up." Quinn orders, "We will be there right away, Jenny. Stay where you are. Stay on the phone."

Hearing running feet on the other end of the phone and a car start up, Jenny knows they are on the way.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Jenny hears her mom scream. Whimpering as a sob escapes her lips, Quinn tells Puck to hurry.

For the next ten minutes, before Quinn arrives with Puck, Jenny hears crashes, things breaking and screaming.

Three minutes before Quinn arrives, Jenny lets out a scream as the door smashes open and Ian grabs the phone.

"Don't touch her!" Dani shouts running over and tackling Ian into the glass shower. As the glass smashes over them, Jenny takes off running forgetting about the phone. Diving under the bed, Jenny covers her mouth sobbing.

Watching in horror as the hotel door breaks off the hinges, Puck and Quinn run in.

"Jenny?" Quinn calls out. Crawling out, Jenny runs into the blonde's arms.

"Mommy." Jenny whimpers pointing to the bathroom. Rushing in, Puck pulls Ian off of Dani, who is bleeding and has glass in her hair, along with cuts and bruises.

Beating Ian up, Puck dodges every hit Ian makes as Dani gets up and makes her way out with her phone. Grabbing their suitcases, Quinn leads them out in a hurry. At the car, Quinn takes out the glass of her friend's hair before letting Dani to climb in.

"Puck!" Quinn shouts as the police arrive. Puck called them while leaving the house on his phone.

Landing one last punch in Ian's face, the police pull Puck back before arresting them both.

"He saved my daughter and I." Dani informs the police climbing out of the car. Telling the police what happened, they end up releasing Puck.

Arriving to Quinn's place, Quinn cleans Dani's cuts and removes the rest of the glass.

Falling asleep in the spare bed together, Quinn covers Dani and Jenny up. Kissing their foreheads, Quinn sighs in relief knowing they are okay and safe.

The next day as the New Directions arrive to Quinn's house for the Thanksgiving dinner, dinner is cooking while Dani and Jenny are still sleeping.

"I'm going to take a nap." Santana informs Quinn yawning.

"Take my room." Quinn informs her.

"Why not the spare room?"

"It's being used." Puck states glaring, "If you go in there, I will murder you."

"Like you can take Snixx." Santana smirks tiredly, "Fine, I will just keep walking by."

Heading upstairs, Santana knows she lied to her friends. Peeking into the bedroom, the Latina's eyes widen seeing Dani and Jenny.

"Take a picture, Santana." Santana blushes hearing Dani's voice and seeing her eyes looking at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Thanksgiving dinner." Santana speaks softly.

"You're one of Quinn's friends." Dani states sitting up.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm not answering that." Santana nods respecting Dani's privacy. Normally she would push, but she's been changing around Dani.

"Mommy?" Jenny whispers slowly waking.

"I'm right here." Dani strokes Jenny's hair. Jenny looks up at her mom and whimpers.

"Ian hurt you." Jenny's chin quivers.

"He hurt you too."

"Who is Ian? The guy on the cover of the magazine you and Jenny were caught with?" Santana asks furious.

"What magazine?"

"He has black hair, green eyes and a lot taller than you."

"That's Ian."

"He's dead." Storming away from the room, Dani gets up calling Santana's name.

"Puck! Finn! Sam!" Santana shouts ignoring Dani, "We have butt kicking to do."

"Who?" Puck smiles immediately.

"Dani's ex." Santana growls.

"He's in jail." Puck informs her, "Snixx is here." Santana starts to curse in Spanish.

"Santana!" Dani calls from upstairs, earning Santana's attention, "Get up here."

Grumbling, Santana follows. Arriving to the bedroom, Santana's eyes widen seeing Dani changing. Trying to resist the urge to kiss her, Santana struggles.

Pulling on her shirt, Dani turns to her. Seeing Santana trembling, Dani walks over.

"What's wrong?" Dani whispers. Ignoring her questions, Santana kisses Dani's forehead. Kissing every cut and bruise lightly, Santana's lips land on Dani's. Pecking Dani's lips again, Dani pulls away slowly, "You are in a relationship." Dani whispers.

"I don't care." Santana goes to lean in again, but Dani stops her.

"I'm against cheating."

Sighing, Santana frowns.

"Then I'll break up with them."

"Don't break someone's heart because of me." Seeing tears in Dani's eyes, the brunette looks down.

"Dani," Santana starts.

"Sanny!" Hearing her girlfriend's voice, Santana sighs. Taking Dani's hand, Santana turns to her girlfriend.

"Hey, Britt." Santana greets. Dani's eyes widen, immediately pulling away and picks up Jenny, who was sitting on the bed silently. As Brittany appears in the doorway, Brittany's eyes widen.

"Dani." Brittany whispers.

"Stay away from Jen and I." Dani glares.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Santana asks.

"We used to date." Brittany reveals.

"You hurt Jen too." Dani states as Santana turns to Brittany.

"What did you do, Britt?" Santana looks at Brittany evenly.

"Nothing. She's lying."

"Dani doesn't lie."

"Well, this time she is."

"Brittany," Santana trails off raising an eyebrow, "Don't lie to me."

"I love you."

"I loved you in high school, Britt. I don't love you anymore."

"You like Dani. She had me, she had Quinn and possibly you. She's a heartbreaker and a player. She's a waste of time." Santana narrows her eyes.

"Don't you dare insult her."

"What are you going to do?"

"She's not going to do anything because she's the bigger person." Dani answers.

"Stay out of this, Dani." Brittany snaps.

"We're over, Brittany. Now get away from me." Santana glares darkly. Watching tears fill Brittany's eyes, she runs downstairs. Turning to Dani, Santana walks over to her and gives Dani and Jenny a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Downstairs, Dani and Jenny meet the New Directions and stays close to Santana, who refuses to leave Dani's side. Meeting Mr. Schue, Daniel and Mrs. Schue, Jenny happily plays with Daniel and Michelle outside where the dinner is being held.

"I want to kiss you." Santana whispers in Dani's ear. Kissing Dani's head Santana laces their fingers together.

"You just did." Dani smiles a little.

"On the lips. You're addictive." When dinner is ready, Jenny sits beside Dani with Santana on the other side, "Oh, who cares." Santana mutters turning Dani's head toward her, making the brunette raise an eyebrow in confusion. Feeling Santana's lips fall onto her's, the Latina licks her lips. As the kiss gets heated, Santana falls out of her chair, pulling Dani down with her.

Ignoring the fact that they are on the ground, Dani breaks the kiss to catch her breath.

"Be my girlfriend." Santana whispers.

"We both just got out of relationships." Dani points out.

"How about we wait and when we are both ready, get together." Santana compromises.

"I'd like that." Dani agrees. Sealing the promise with a kiss, Santana and Dani get up as everyone applauds.

"What?" Santana asks.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." Pulling Dani behind her as Puck, Sam and Finn get to their feet, they spot Ian.

"Stay away from, Dani." Santana snaps.

"She's mine."

"She's not anyone's."

"How did you get out of jail?" Dani asks pulling Jenny to her.

"I was released. My brother paid for my bail." Dani rolls her eyes.

"Of course. What an idiot."

"Don't call my brother an idiot, Dani." Ian snaps.

"You just did." Dani points out.

Watching Ian grow angry, he charges over but the three boys step in the way with Will.

Thanksgiving weekend turns out to be uneventful after Ian left. Well, sort of. Finn ended up proposing to his long-time girlfriend, Rachel. Sam ended up asking Dani to go on a date with him, but she turned him down.

Back in New York, Jenny is sleeping over at Santana's and this time is handling it well. Dani is at home sleeping when she hears a window smash. Getting up, Dani goes to check it out to find a guy in a ski mask. Running to her room and is about to slam it closed, the guy stops it.

Feeling him shove her onto the bed, the guy climbs on top of her and removes his mask, Mark, Jenny's father.

"Get off me!" Dani shouts to only get gagged tying up her hands and ankles, Mark strips and uses his knife to cut off Dani's clothes. Running the knife across the bare skin, Mark smirks.

"Ian did a good job." Mark comments, "Though he could have done better." Cutting the skin of her stomach, he carves his full name, Marcus Johnathan Nathan Danielson, into her thigh and all over her body. Shoving himself into Dani, she screams but it comes out muffled, "You are going to marry me or I will kill Jenny in her sleep. Got it." Nodding weakly Dani goes catatonic so she doesn't have to worry about Jenny or feel the pain.

The next morning, Mark is laying on Dani with himself still inside her. Feeling him shift, Dani winces. Using her teeth to get one hand free, she shimmies her other hand free. Grabbing her housecoat, she slips it on before feeling Mark pull out of her and rolls off her. Silently freeing herself, she pulls on her clothes before grabbing her phone and keys.

Bolting out of the house, she doesn't bother to get in her car. Running in bare feet, she jumps in a taxi and gives them the address to Santana's.

Arriving to Santana's, Dani rushes up to the apartment and bangs on the door crying. As the door opens, Dani finds Rachel half asleep. Tackling her, Dani sobs into Rachel's shoulder.

"Santana!" Rachel shouts.

"What?!" Santana groans.

"Get out here." Grumbling, Santana walks out of her room to find Dani in ripped clothing. The same clothes as yesterday.

"Dani?" Santana gasps. Looking up, Dani rushes into the older girl's arms. Closing and locking the door, Rachel disappears into her room and pulls out a pair of her pyjamas.

Getting Dani to change, Dani does it in front of them.

Seeing the carvings and cuts, Santana's and Rachel's eyes widen. Seeing the blood on Dani's legs, Santana pulls the younger girl to her.

"I'm taking her to the shower." Nodding, Rachel watches Santana pick up Rachel's pyjamas and takes the younger girl to the washroom. Getting the shower ready, Dani hops in before Santana joins her. Gently washing Dani's skin and washing her hair, Dani sobs with her eyes closed. Once Santana is finished, Dani turns and hides into the taller girl, "You're safe now." Santana whispers kissing Dani's hair.

Dani shakes her head not believing a word Santana says.

Climbing out of the shower, Santana dries them both off and helps Dani to get changed. Slipping on her own pyjamas, Santana takes them out before picking Dani up bridal style. Taking her to her room, Dani whimpers seeing the bed. Struggling in Santana's arms, Dani squirms as Santana hushes her, sitting down on the bed with Dani on her lap.

"Mommy?" Dani turns at Jenny's voice, her tears fall. Getting up, Dani hugs Jenny tightly, "Mommy, I can't breathe." Jenny gasps out. Feeling Dani loosen her grip but still holds her tightly, Dani hides her face into Jenny's hair with her tears falling.

"Something happened last night to your mom, Jenny." Santana whispers to Jenny, "I don't know what it is yet."

Nodding, Jenny lets Dani hold her and cuddles into Dani's arms.

As minutes pass, Dani hears her phone go off, making her pale. Jenny and Santana both notice this. Picking up Dani's phone, Santana sees the name 'Mark' flash on the screen.

"Who is Mark?" Santana asks.

"My dad." Jenny answers. Jenny's eyes widen realizing something, "Mommy, why is Mark contacting you?" Dani pales more if it's even possible.

"Mark did something to you last night, didn't he?" Santana asks. Telling by Dani's terrified eyes, she's right. Jenny feels tears fill her eyes but she does everything she can to force them back.

"Mommy, tell us what happened." Jenny states trying to stay strong.

"I can't." Dani whimpers her anxiety going through the roof.

"What if I take the kids to the park with Kurt?" Rachel offers leaning in the doorway, "Then you can tell Santana what happened?"

"No! Don't take Jen away." Dani starts to sob again holding Jenny tighter.

"What if we go into the other room instead?" Rachel tries again. Watching Dani loosen her grip on her daughter, Jenny kisses Dani's lips.

"You are so brave, mommy. I love you." Jenny whispers.

"I love you too." Dani whispers sniffling. Once Rachel and Jenny leave Santana's room, Dani sobs into her hands before Santana pulls her into a hug. Crying into Santana's shoulder, Dani chokes onto her tears. Singing in Spanish, Santana feels Dani calm down slightly.

Quietly telling Santana what happened in pieces, Santana grows furious and worried about Dani and Jenny.

"He said I have to marry him or he will kill Jen in her sleep." Dani's chin quivers.

"You two are moving in, end of story." Santana states stroking Dani's wet hair, "Where was your body guard?"

"He is with his parents and siblings for the week."

"We are going to tell the police, Babe. You have proof."

"I," Dani stutters before giving up on words and shakes her head instead.

"We have to do this, Babe. We have to do what's best for you and Jenny."

Letting tears fall, Dani finally nods. Making the call, there is banging on the door. The banging makes Dani jump before curling into a ball.

Sending Michelle and Jenny to her room, Santana closes the door and hears Michelle lock the door.

"Dani, I know you are in there!" Santana hears a male call, "I traced your stupid phone."

Santana opens the door with Rachel and Kurt behind her.

"Dani was here but she's long gone." Santana states.

"Lies."

"She left her phone behind. I was calling the house phone but can't get a hold of her just yet." Santana lies.

"What did Dani tell you about me?" Mark snaps.

"I don't even know who you are so how am I supposed to know?" Santana fires back.

"Mark. Mark Danielson."

"I'm Dani's girlfriend." Santana lies again.

"She never mentioned you."

"We're dating but in secret."

"I think you're lying. Mostly because Dani and I are getting married."

"Oh really? Then why hasn't she told me and we broke up?" Santana crosses her arms. Hearing the elevator ding, Santana spots police officers arrive.

"You called the police?" Mark glares, "Dani is with you."

"Nope. Like I said, she left."

"Is this the guy?" The woman officer asks as her partner pins Mark against the wall and puts handcuffs on him.

"Yes. We have evidence too." Rachel answers. Showing the pictures Santana took with Dani's permission, the woman looks disgusted.

"We'll make sure he's locked up for a long time." Taking the photos with her, they leave after getting the three friends' statements.

Closing and locking the door, the three of them sigh.

"It's too early for this crap." Kurt mutters rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How do you think Dani feels?" Santana scoffs shaking her head. Getting Michelle to unlock the door, the children join Kurt and Rachel on the couch to watch Saturday morning cartoons.

Joining Dani on the bed, Dani is still struggling to get calm.

"Want breakfast?" Santana asks sitting down next to Dani.

"No."

"You have to eat." Santana sighs shifting. Pulling Dani into her, Santana kisses her temple, "You're safe now. Mark is going to get locked away for a long time."

"He was inside me." Dani whispers.

"I know. We will take you to the doctor after you eat and get you to take the morning after pill."

"I'm scared."

"I bet. Would you like me to send Rachel out?" Feeling Dani nod, Santana gently calls Rachel in. Telling her to pick it up, Rachel nods and heads out.

When Rachel returns Dani immediately takes the pill while eating breakfast. Feeling like she is going to get sick, Dani rushes to the washroom and gets sick immediately. Holding Dani's hair back, Santana rubs her back soothingly. Santana knows Dani got rid of the pill's medicine the second she threw up.

"Do you want to take the next one?" Santana whispers. Dani shakes her head.

"I missed my time of the month two weeks ago." Dani whispers burying her face into her hands.

"Ian?" Dani nods moving back until her back hits the shower's door. Sitting down next to Dani, Santana strokes Dani's hair back, "We should take you to the doctor's."

At the hospital, Dani informs the doctor on what happened and he runs a few tests, so they are at the hospital all day.

By four, the doctor returns to her room.

"Well, you are right. You are pregnant. Four weeks along." The doctor frowns at Dani, "Did you tell the police you were raped?"

"My friends and I told them and showed them the proof." Santana steps in.

"From the wounds, I advise you not too do too much until they are all healed."

"Okay." Dani whispers. Stopping off at the pharmacy for the pain medicine that the doctor prescribed, Dani and Santana arrive to the apartment.

"How was it?" Kurt asks. Jenny, Michelle and Rachel turns to the two women.

"Four weeks." Dani states crossing her arms. Jenny's eyes widen.

"Ian." Jenny whispers looking at her mom, "Did he force you, mommy?"

"You are too mature, Jen." Dani states with a watery smile, "The answer is yes. He said either I do it with him or he would hurt you."

Getting up, Jenny walks over and hugs Dani tightly.

"What are you going to do?"

"You know me."

"Keeping it." Dani nods, "Adoption or keeping it?"

"Up to you."

"Why me?"

"You deserve a choice."

"We'll wait. When it's time, we will decide."

Giving her daughter a real proud smile, Dani kisses her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first few months of the pregnancy, Dani works on her new album while keeping the pregnancy a secret. She told her parents about what has happened and they got her and Jenny to move back home.

One afternoon Jenny is home with her grandparents while her mom is in the studio working on her album. They are watching a movie when they hear the door unlocking then opening.

"MOMMY'S HOME!" Jenny squealed. She leaps up and runs to the door greeting her mother with a hug. She gently rubs her mother's growing stomach, "Hello, baby brother or sister. Hi, mommy!"

"Hi, Jenny."

Jenny looked up to her mom. She sounded different. "You okay, mommy?"

"Yep. Why don't go back to your grandparents. I'm going to be right back." With that Dani pulls away from Jenny and runs into the bedroom closing the door. Jenny hears her mom start crying.

While her parents rushed to see what's wrong Jenny grabs her mom's phone from her purse and dials a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Santana?"

"Hey… Jenny? Wow, you sound just like your mom. What's going on, sweetie?"

"I don't know. Mommy came home and now she's locked herself in her room, she's crying. She won't let anyone in to find out why. Can you come over? I… I'm scared."

"I'm on my way right now, are you alone?"

"No, my Grandma and Grandpa are here."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Stay Strong, okay sweetie?"

"Thank you, Santana."

Jenny hangs up.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Jenny runs to open it.

"Thanks for coming, Santana." Jenny says softly.

"Anytime. Now why don't you take Michelle and the two of you go play in your room."

"But what about, mommy?" Jenny asks.

"I promise I'm going to make sure she's okay. Do you trust me?" Santana questions.

Jenny nods.

"Then trust me, I'm going to help your mom."

"K." Jenny mumbles softly.

"Hey, Jenny, let's go to your room. I've got this awesome new game I want to show you. It's on my DS."

Jenny follows Michelle to her bedroom. Santana smiles softly before heading to Dani's bedroom. She knocks softly, "Dani, it's me. Can I come in?"

A soft voice whispers 'come in' so Santana enters.

She spots Dani sitting on her bed with something clutched tightly to her chest, as she cries.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Santana asks as she goes over and sits down in front of her.

Dani doesn't speak she just hands Santana a magazine. She is on the cover. Under her picture says 'Danielle Light has put on some serious weight, is she hitting pizza parlors when she should be hitting the gym?'

"Oh Dani, don't listen to this trash. It's all lies." Santana sighs. "Besides, they don't know that you're pregnant. It's good that your stomach is growing it means your baby is happy and healthy. We would be scared if you weren't growing."

"I know but…" Dani sniffles softly and wipes her eyes, "My fans are even getting mad. They believe these lies and say I'm not taking care of myself and I'm failing them."

"Honey, maybe it's time you tell people. You don't have to talk about how, that's none of their business but at least they will understand that you are taking care of yourself and you are staying healthy."

Dani sighs, "I'm scared. If they are saying this before they know I'm pregnant what will be said when I said I am with no answer as to how."

"Like I said it's none of their business. I can understand your fear. What if you go on your private Facebook where only your most loyal fans are and tell them? That can be a start."

Dani sighs again but nods, "Will you do it? I'm scared to go on. My producer was pretty much yelling at me today because of all the hate I'm getting. I don't want to see what people are saying."

"Of course. Would you like to sign in and then I'll take over?"

"No. I'll give you my information."

"Are you sure?"

Dani nods. She gives Santana her information and let Santana go on and fill her fans in on what's going on.

Dropping Jenny off at school, the next day Jenny is hesitant to leave her mom after last night. Dani promised she is better and would come get her the second she called.

As she is heading to her class a girl comes over to her, "Hey Jenny, what happen to your mom? She looks like a cow."

"Excuse me?" Jenny glares.

"I was talking to some of the girls and I could never understand why you looked so…well the way you do and then I saw pictures of your cow of mother and now it all makes sense."

"Shut up! Don't you dare say that." Jenny cries.

"Oh poor little cry baby. Are you going to go crying to your fat mommy?"

"Hey back off!" Jenny turns to see Michelle coming over. She pulls Jenny behind her, "Back off now."

"You're her friend? Aren't you scared her mom will eat you for lunch? You know, I've always wondered why you didn't have any friends but now it all makes sense. Your mom ate them all."

"One more word and I swear you're dead."

The girl just laughs. "Look if all else fails you and your mom can always get a job at the circus. I can see the headlines now. 'World's fattest woman and her ugly matching daughter'."

Michelle went to punch the girl but before she could, Jenny moved from behind her and pushes the girl as hard as she could as tears stream down her cheeks.

Instead of backing down the girl pushes Jenny right back, "Go! Go cry to your giant cow of a mother maybe if you're lucky children services will you take you away and put her in the zoo where she belongs."

Michelle punches the girl in the face, "I said back off. This time I'll go right for the throat"

Holding her bleeding nose the girl ran off.

Michelle turns to Jenny, "Don't listen to her. She's just a jerk."

"I want to go home." Jenny cries.

"Okay, let's go see my mom and she will call yours." Michelle sighs.

Jenny just nods and follows Michelle to Santana's classroom.

As they entered Santana looks over to them. "Jenny? Honey, what's wrong?" She opens her arms and Jenny runs right into them crying, "Honey, what's wrong, what happened?"

"One of the girls was saying mean things about her mommy." Michelle answers, "They made her cry and now she wants to go home."

"Why don't we call your mom?" Santana suggests. She lifts Jenny up onto her lap and grabbed her phone dialling the number. She puts the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Mommy!" Jenny cries.

"Dani, I've got someone here who really misses you." Santana says softly.

"I'm not surprised to hear from you." Dani sighs.

"You're not?"

"Nope. Jenny put up a huge fight this morning about going to school. I had a feeling you'd be calling."

"Well, she had some trouble with a bully." Santana says.

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Mommy, come get me." Jenny sobs.

"What about if you stay with Santana for the rest of the day? Stay at her side?"

"Sounds good to me. You can be my helper." Santana smiles.

"I can stay with you all day?" Jenny sniffles.

"Yes, all day until your mommy gets off work "

"Okay. But Mommy what about…"

"I have an Mp3 player will all your mom's music on it hidden in my drawer. Just tell me when and I'll pull it out." Santana answers.

"Okay."

"Feel better?" Dani asks.

"Yes. I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby girl. I'm proud of you. I'll see you in a few hours."

"K. Bye, Mommy."

"Santana, thank you."

"Not a problem, we will see you later." Santana hangs up and hugs Jenny once more, "Are you okay?"

"Are they going to take me away from mommy and put her in the zoo?" She asks her bottom lip trembles.

"What? No, of course, why would they?"

Jenny shrugs.

"Honey, you've got to remember when mommy's tummy gets bigger it means your baby brother or sister is growing up and getting healthy. We want Mommy's tummy to get bigger otherwise it means something is wrong with the baby."

Jenny nods, "I want my baby brother or sister to be healthy."

"We all do. So no worries okay."

Jenny nods, "Thank you, Santana."

They share one more hug before students started to pile in so the girls take their seats.

At lunch hour, Santana moves Jenny's desk next to her's so Jenny can feel more comfortable.

During lunch, everyone is talking about Dani. Seeing that Jenny is close to crying, Santana pulling out the Mp3 player. Turning it on, Santana hands it over to the young girl. Putting the headphones in, Jenny sniffles.

Hearing a knock on the door, Santana smiles seeing Dani herself. Signalling Dani to enter, the young adult enters making everyone go silent.

Walking over to Jenny, Dani kisses her hair, making Jenny to look up. Taking off the headphones, Jenny gets up and hugs Dani starting to cry.

"Dani, take my seat." Santana speaks softly getting up. Pushing the rolling chair over to Dani, Santana holds it in place as Dani sits down.

"Thank you." Dani whispers stroking Jenny's hair.

Explaining to the students of Jenny's class that she's having a baby, the class smiles and some cheer, while others look disgusted.

At the press conference five months later, Dani has Santana, Michelle and her parents there with her, but off the grid and view. Jenny is the only one in view because she is sitting next to her.

"So Danielle, why have you been getting bigger?" A reporter asks after they talk about her recording a new album.

"I'm pregnant." Dani states, "I told people on my private Facebook and Jenny's classmates because she has been getting bullied."

"Are you still getting bullied, Jenny?"

"Yes, but it has been dying down." Jenny answers softly.

"How do you feel about having a little brother or sister?"

"I'm excited." Jenny smiles cuddling into Dani's side as she rubs her mom's stomach.

"How far along are you, Danielle?"

"Nine months now."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm keeping it a secret."

As the press conference continues, Jenny ignores everything just focusing on her baby sister or brother.

"When is the due date?" Jenny tunes back in.

"Next week actually."

"Why did you wait this long to tell us?"

"I wanted to keep things a secret for as long as I could. You know me, I'm a private person."

"That you are. Are you in a relationship?"

"No. I do like someone a lot, but we are taking things slow."

"You are bisexual, correct?"

"Yes I am."

"Can you tell us if it's a guy or a girl?"

"I'm keeping that a secret." Dani admits. Feeling a pain hit, Dani is thankful for the table and that it's covered.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Jenny whispers.

"Go get Grandma and Grandpa." Dani closes her eyes as the next round of pain hits.

At the hospital, Dani gets her mother and Santana to come in with her. After a couple of hours of pain, a little baby girl is born. Holding her daughter, her mom goes to get the kids and her husband.

"She's beautiful." Santana whispers, "Thank you for letting me be here."

"You deserve it after all these months." Dani admits blushing, "I'm sorry for everything."

"You had a reason, Dani. Heck, I've been there."

"Kiss me." Dani whispers.

"Sounds good to me." Leaning down Santana connects their lips.

"You two are too cute." Breaking apart, they look at the door to see the group.

"Are you together yet?" Jenny asks holding Michelle's hand.

"We have to talk about it, Jen." Dani reminds her.

"Then talk."

"Be my girlfriend." Santana whispers in Dani's ear.

"Yes." Dani looks at the Latina. Connecting their lips again, the kids quietly cheer.


End file.
